


Kradam's Snowed In

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam playing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The day after Christmas the tour moved on and with it Adam and Kris found themselves in Vermont, in more snow than either of them had ever seen. Instead of a traditional hotel, their management had put them up in a cabin, one of many that were laid out in a wide circle around a sign that read ‘Cozy Cabin Hotel.’ Thankfully for them, their management had also made sure they had plenty of warm clothes for the occasion. 

The shows had been blissfully uneventful and went on without a hitch, as the fans poured in by the thousands seemingly oblivious to the powder that seemed to cover everything the eye could see. 

Now on their day off, they dressed in as many layers as possible as they readied themselves to go out and enjoy the day. Kris waddled past Adam, once he managed to put on his final layer, and opened the cabin door. A cold wind brushed past him and into the cabin, but he just laughed as he jumped into the pure white fluff.

“Hey wait for me,” Adam called bounding out the door behind Kris.

They romped around for several minutes, before Kris fell back into the snow.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked looking down at Kris, who had flopped down into the snow.

“I’m making a snow angel.” Kris laughed waving his arms back and forth leaving his print in the snow.

“Adam, pull me out.” Kris said and reached up for Adam’s hand.

Adam pulled him out and they both stared in awe at the imprint that Kris left behind.

“Wow, I would have never thought about that.” Adam said as he picked up a handful of snow and tossed it at Kris.

“Oh, I see how it is.” Kris giggled reaching down and flinging a dusting of snow at Adam.

The snow continued to fly through the air as Adam and Kris played like children again. Their laughter filled the air as their antics warmed their bodies, causing them to forget about the cold. The only thing that slowed their play was the wicked look that passed across Adam’s face.

“I know that look. You’ve got those wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours.” Kris said glaring at Adam curiously. 

“We need to make a snowman.” Adam said batting his lashes at Kris. 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s the entire story.” Kris raised an eyebrow at Adam.

“Don’t you trust me?” Adam asked pouting at Kris.

“About as far as I can throw you because I know when you’re up to something.”

Adam ignored Kris’ comment as he began rolling a ball in the snow. Kris sighed and watched Adam roll it until it was roughly knee-high on Adam. Kris finally relented and rolled a second for the center and when it was just slightly smaller than the first Adam hoisted it into place. Finally together they rolled the last ball for the head and Kris lifted it into place.

“Now what are we going to use for the face?” Kris asked looking at the bare snowman before him.

Adam just smiled wickedly and ran back into the cabin. He returned moments later with an armful of items. Kris laughed as he watched Adam construct the snowman’s face. When he was finally finished Adam stood back and gazed at his creation.

“So, what do you think?” Adam asked softly.

“Well, lets see; condoms for eyes, a dildo nose, a string of anal beads for a mouth, a fedora to keep his head warm, and a boa to keep his neck warm. He looks fabulous.”

Adam laughed and scurried off returning with a couple branches for arms. He put them in place then placed a glove on the end of each stick.

“What about the buttons?” Kris asked noticing that Adam was completely out of items.

“Huh?”

“You know, the buttons down the front? Wait a minute, I have an idea.” Kris said and scurried back into the cabin.

When Kris returned he was holding a bag of Twizzlers. He pulled out three of the red ropes, taking each one and placing the ends together before pressing them into the snow. When he was finished the snowman had three red rings for buttons and they both stood back to admire the completed masterpiece.

“Looks good.” Kris said shaking his head.

“Nah, I think it needs one more thing.”

Adam looked around the ground finally spotting a rock that wasn’t snow covered under an overhang. He snatched it and removed the dildo and placed the rock in so that he would have a nose and then took the dildo and placed it on the bottom ball in the appropriate place. 

“Can’t have dick on his face. He needs some cojones to survive this weather,” Adam laughed.

“We should take a picture of him and send it to Matt, and tell him this is how he would look if he was fierce like us,” Kris snickered walking back into the cabin with Adam to share some hot chocolate by the fire.


End file.
